The Black Book
by Ann Mercedes
Summary: Nunca se alegró tanto en su vida el haber reprobado todos sus exámenes, ya que gracias a eso, pudo conocerlo. Y no hay cosa que lo llenara más de alegría. R27.


— Reprobado, otra vez, Sawada.

Al escuchar eso y confirmar las palabras del profesor al ver su hoja de examen, a Tsuna, inmediatamente, le cubrió un aura depresiva. Este era el tercer examen que reprobaba.

Hundió su cabeza en el escritorio y dejó salir un profundo suspiro. Ya no tenía remedio. No importaba cuánto se esforzara estudiando, esos malditos números no le entraban por ningún medio.

 _«No entiendo qué tan aburrido pudo estar una persona como para haber inventado las matemáticas. ¡Y peor, agregarle letras!»_

Mientras Tsuna despotricaba en sus pensamientos el maestro comenzó a hablar.

—Para todas aquellas almas en desgracia que hayan reprobado todos y cada uno de los exámenes de mi materia—Dijo mientras posaba su mirada en Tsuna, este dejó de maldecir a todas las personas que se le vinieran a la mente por haber creado semejante quema neuronas, y comenzó a prestarle atención a las palabras de su profesor—Les daré una última oportunidad—A Tsuna se le iluminó la mirada al escuchar eso. ¡Cuánto quería a su maestro!—Que valdrá la mitad de la nota—Terminó de decir. Sí, ya Tsuna no le tenía tanto aprecio—Será el próximo martes, tienen 5 días para prepararse—La campana sonó, indicando el final de la jornada escolar—Bien, qué tengan un feliz resto del día—Agregó el profesor antes de recoger sus cosas y salir.

Todos los estudiantes salieron despavoridos hacia sus casas o sus respectivos clubes, sin embargo, Tsuna se volvió a desplomar en su escritorio. Ahí iban todos los chances de conseguir una buena nota.

—No te preocupes por eso, Tsuna—Le restó importancia su amigo con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras se acercaba con sus cosas ya recogidas—Yo también tengo que tomarlos.

—Eso no es razón para alegrarse, Yamamoto—Contestó Tsuna.

— ¡Tsuna-sama tiene razón, idiota del béisbol! ¡Ya debieron haberte reprobado desde el inicio!

—Gokudera-kun, si a Yamamoto lo reprobaban a mí también lo hubieran hecho…—Añadió Tsuna con aire depresivo.

— ¡Yo nunca hubiera permitido que a Tsuna-sama lo reprobasen! ¡Primero sobre mi cadáver!—Respondió con entusiasmo.

Tsuna solo pudo suspirar ante la emoción de su amigo. Ya debería de haberse acostumbrado, pero algunos de sus arranques aún lo seguían sorprendiendo. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida con sus amigos.

—Por cierto, Tsuna—Llamó Yamamoto—Hoy no podré acompañarte a tu casa, mi viejo quiere que le compre algunas cosas para la cena.

—Estoy muy avergonzado de que yo tampoco podré acompañarlo hoy, Tsuna-sama—Agregó apenado Gokudera—Yo también tengo que comprar varios ingredientes para la cena.

—No hay problema chicos—Les dedicó una gran sonrisa a sus dos mejores amigos—Tenía pensado ir a la biblioteca un rato para estudiar un poco. No se preocupen.

—Oh, ya quieres comenzar, Tsuna—Yamamoto le sonrió, Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa—Entonces está bien. No regreses muy tarde a casa. ¿Estamos?

—Claro—Estuvo de acuerdo—Cuídense ustedes dos también, ¿sí?—Doblando por un pasillo para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

— ¡Por supuesto, Tsuna-sama! ¡Nos vemos mañana!—Le respondió Gokudera.

Al llegar a su destino, Tsuna se dirigió a la parte en la cual había pasado las últimas semanas. Sacó varios libros que supuso lo ayudarían a pasar, finalmente, su examen.

Una vez con todo lo que necesitaba en mano, se dispuso a sentarse y comenzar a leer un rato, pero al voltearse se dio cuenta de que no había espacio libre y se quedó pensando un rato en un lugar en el cual pudiera estudiar. Recordó que la biblioteca tenía una parte trasera y, sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió hacia allí.

Sus recuerdos no eran erróneos, el lugar existía y, aunque a simple vista se notaba que no era utilizado, por lo desolado que estaba, permanecía en muy buenas condiciones. No tenía ni una sola mota de polvo.

Tomó asiento y se dispuso a comenzar su estudio. Sin embargo no duró mucho tiempo en ello, estaba muy distraído, no podía concentrarse en el texto que tenía en frente, así que decidió dejar de lado, por unos momentos, su estudio y pasó su mirada por las mesas vacías que había a su alrededor. Fue cuando notó, en una mesa lejana, lo que creía ser un libro.

Se paró de su asiento y fue a confirmar sus sospechas. Cuando llegó a la mesa se dio cuenta de que sus cavilaciones eran correctas, era un libro.

 _« ¿Alguien lo habrá dejado aquí?»_ Pensó, pero inmediatamente desechó esa idea. Si alguien hubiera estado aquí, él lo habría notado. Es muy bueno fijándose en esos detalles.

Sin duda alguna tomó el libro en sus manos. Era totalmente negro y estaba cubierto de polvo, lo que lo extraño porque alrededor del mismo estaba totalmente limpio, lo único empolvado era el libro en sí. Lo volteó y limpió con su manga, para ver la portada, lo único que ponía era, _"Reborn"._

Curioso porque no tenía síntesis detrás, empezó a leerlo. Se dio cuenta de que era un diario. Empezaba así.

" _No sé si alguna vez alguien vaya a leer este libro, no creo que a alguien le interese mi historia, pero como ya empecé voy a terminar._

 _Me llaman Reborn, a pesar de que ese no es mi verdadero nombre, y soy el mejor Hitman de todo el mundo. Me describen como el caos reencarnado ya que eso es lo que dejo en cada lugar al que voy, además de que lo disfruto. También me voy con un nuevo sobrenombre después que dejo un lugar, incluso me han dicho que el mismísimo diablo correría en mi presencia…"_

Y la historia continuaba. Era increíble. Hablaba sobre un _Hitman_ , el #1 cabe destacar. Narraba sobre sus misiones, sobre los entes a los que torturó, sobre todas las personas a las que les quitó la vida. Ignoraba si todo era pura ficción.

Era alto, pelo y ojos negros, siempre llevaba consigo su inseparable sombrero de fieltro negro y su compañero Leon. Reborn era serio, sarcástico, intimidante y hasta sádico. Podía imaginárselo. Muy atractivo.

Lo cautivó.

No describía mucho sus emociones, en realidad daba a entender que era un ser frío y sin sentimientos, pero él lo notaba.

Notó que no era tan frío como daba a entender, simplemente era que sabía cómo esconder lo que sentía.

Notó que sí tenía sentimientos, simplemente era que no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras.

Notó la razón de su inexpresividad. Alguien que solo conoce el sufrimiento no sabe cómo expresarse.

Le entraron unos inmensos deseos de abrazarlo. Lamentablemente no podía. Reborn no era real. Lo que le estaba haciendo tener esos sentimientos era un simple libro.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. No debía tener esos pensamientos. Era un mero libro. Al dirigir su mirada a la ventana, se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho muy tarde. Ojalá y su madre no se haya preocupado mucho por él.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas y volteó a ver el libro. Quiso dejarlo donde lo encontró, pero no pudo. Algo quería que se lo llevara.

Y eso hizo.

De vuelta en su hogar se disculpó con su madre por hacerla preocuparse y, con algunas evasivas, logró que su madre se olvidara de las preguntas sobre su examen.

Luego de un buen baño y una deliciosa cena, subió a su habitación a tratar de estudiar un poco para su última esperanza de vida, dígase, el examen. Cuando a su rango de visión entró ese libro negro que había encontrado esa misma tarde. Quería leerlo. Sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. Pero sabía que si no estudiaba reprobaría, y eso no era para nada bueno.

Era una difícil decisión.

Estudiar o leer.

Lo pensó durante un momento y decidió estudiar. Sus notas no podían esperar; en cambio, el libro, sí. No obstante se dijo que su resolución era un asco al verse leyendo el libro minutos después.

" _Llevo una doble vida, mientras el sol está brillando en el cielo, soy un simple estudiante, sin nada a destacar, sin embargo, cuando la luna se asoma y no hay nada más que el bajo mundo despierto, las sombras me consumen y me convierto en el desalmado Hitman capaz de hacer lo que sea para concluir su misión…_

 _Nunca he necesitado de nadie en mi vida, siempre que me tenga a mí, y Leon esté conmigo, tengo todo lo que necesito…_

 _Confiar. Es simplemente darle el derecho a alguien para que haga lo que le venga en gana con tus sentimientos. No confío en nadie. Esas solo son estupideces…"_

 _«Eso no es cierto…»_ Pensó Tsuna con tristeza. Viendo lo que nadie ha hecho.

La necesidad de contar con alguien.

A la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre, desayunó con sus hermanos y su madre para luego irse al colegio acompañado de sus amigos. Pero en todo el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en Reborn, el libro le estaba dejando ver una parte del asesino que nadie más había visto, le estaba contando toda su vida… Estaba depositando su…

—Oye, Tsuna—Llamó Yamamoto, agarrándolo por sus hombros y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones— ¿Estás bien? Te he estado llamando durante un buen rato y no respondías. Gokudera y yo nos preocupamos—Agregó. Tsuna dirigió su mirada al nombrado para darse cuenta de la inquietud en su mirada— ¿Te pasó algo ayer después de que te dejáramos?

Tsuna se sintió mal por haber causado esas emociones en sus amigos—No, no me pasó nada fuera de lo normal, es solo que…—Dudó en continuar pero, eran sus amigos no tenía porque tener miedo a contárselos—Encontré un libro muy interesante ayer en la biblioteca—Dijo mientras sacaba el mencionado de su bolsa—En realidad es un diario—Aclaró con una gran sonrisa mientras le dejaba ver a sus amigos su reciente delirio.

Yamamoto se rascó la nuca mientras expresaba: —Es un simple libro, Tsuna. No le veo lo interesante.

Gokudera le iba a rebatir que cualquier cosa en la que Tsuna se interesaba era digna de admirar y, obviamente magnifica pero Tsuna lo interrumpió.

— No juzgues a un libro por su portada, Yamamoto. Te podría asombrar lo que encuentres en su interior.

—Oh. ¿Es así? Si lo dices tú, Tsuna, tiene que ser verdad. Lamentablemente los libros no son lo mío—Opinó Yamamoto.

— ¡Como era de esperarse de Tsuna-sama, siempre tiene algo lleno de sabiduría que compartir con nosotros! ¡Sé agradecido de que Tsuna-sama comparta su magnífica mente contigo, monstruo del béisbol!—Despotricó Gokudera contra Yamamoto.

—Vamos, Gokudera, que no es para tanto—Intentó calmar Yamamoto.

—Que no es para tanto, dices…—Susurró para luego lanzársele encima al otro. Al ver eso, Yamamoto corrió— ¡Lo que no es tanto es la capacidad que tiene tu cerebro de razonar, idiota!

Tsuna al ver como sus dos amigos lo dejaban olvidado, guardó el libro y, lentamente, los siguió. Tenía suficiente tiempo como para que no fuera a ser mordido hasta la muerte por llegar tarde.

Las primeras horas de clases pasaron normalmente, los profesores tratando de humillar a Tsuna, Gokudera defendiéndolo y Yamamoto con su sonrisa imborrable de su rostro. Nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, antes de que el profesor de Historia se fuera del aula, los altavoces resonaron. El director estaba hablando.

—Buenos días, estudiantes. Lamento interrumpir su preciado tiempo de estudio pero tengo que darles una información—Hizo una pausa, para darle más fuerza a sus palabras—Dentro de poco vendrán unos estudiantes de intercambio—Eso causó alboroto en los estudiantes—Orden, por favor—La algarabía se calmó—Prosigo, todos son de distintas nacionalidades pero vendrán de un mismo país a Japón ya que se conocen desde antes. Son los mejores en sus áreas y les pido que los traten con el respeto que se merecen. Arriban dentro de 4 días. Eso es todo, continúen con sus estudios.

Una vez los altavoces apagados y el maestro fuera del aula, los chismes comenzaron. Que si serían mujeres, que si serían hombres, que si serían guapos, que si serían atractivas… Y muchas cosas más a las cuales Tsuna no prestó atención, después de todo prefirió seguir leyendo su libro.

" _No hay ente más molesto en mi vida que Colonello, es un estúpido que se cree militar simplemente porque el área en la cual mejor se desarrolla es en Educación Física, a pesar de que yo soy mucho mejor que él. Siempre anda buscando pelea conmigo, la cual nunca le niego. No está de más golpearle unas cuantas veces a ver si su cerebro se acomoda y comienza a pensar en otra cosa además de Lal, de quien está profundamente enamorado desde que tengo uso de mi cerebro, y eso es decir mucho tiempo porque yo tengo raciocinio desde un buen tiempo ya…_

 _Honestamente, si hay otra persona muy molesta en mi vida, pero a esa la tengo bien amaestrada. Es mi lacayo, Skull. Siempre anda vociferando que es el mejor, cosa que no es, y se mete en problemas demasiado rápido para cualquier persona normal gracias a que no sabe cuando cerrar la boca, un día de estos terminaré matándolo yo por escandaloso…_

 _La única persona con la cual me llevo en este grupo de excéntricos es con Fon. Es calmado y no se mete en lo que no le importa. Ni siquiera me llevo muy bien con Luce porque ella siempre anda queriéndose meter en mi vida, cosa que no le incumbe, a pesar de todo, la soporto. O con Viper, le gusta que le digan Mammon, es muy superficial, está obsesionado con el dinero. Y no mencionemos al arrogante de Verde…"_

Esto se le hacía muy divertido a Tsuna, porque en su humilde opinión, el más excéntrico y arrogante era el mismo Reborn.

Los días que faltaban para el examen y la llegada de los estudiantes transferidos pasaron muy rápido. Tsuna se pasó el tiempo leyendo el libro negro y tratando de estudiar. Lo primero más que lo último. Hubo una noche en la cual le habló al libro sobre sus problemas al no entender las matemáticas ya que en este contaba como Reborn era el mejor en esa área, y en muchas más pero en esa era increíblemente bueno. Y si no fuera porque hubiese sido imposible en las siguientes páginas que leyó de Reborn juraría que se había estado burlando de él.

La mañana en la cual tenía que tomar su examen llegó. Se preparó normalmente para ir a su tortura y, con algo de tristeza notó que simplemente le quedaban unas pocas hojas del libro negro.

No quería acabarse el libro. En cada uno los pensamientos que llenaban su mente se encontraba Reborn. No dejaba de pensar ni un momento en el asesino. Se enamoró profundamente de aquel ser. De Reborn. Y sabía que nunca sería correspondido.

El día pasó sin incidentes, tomó su examen, seguro de que esta vez sí pasó y, evitando a sus amigos, a la hora del almuerzo se dirigió a la azotea, libro en mano.

Se había enterado por los cuchicheos de los demás que los estudiantes de intercambio ya habían llegado pero eso no lo podía traer más sin cuidado. Él solo quería terminar el libro, pero, a la vez no quería. Era muy contradictorio. Quería estar más tiempo con Reborn pero también sabía que debía dejarlo ir, porque Reborn no existía, porque era un simple libro.

Y cuando llegó a la última página, pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de su corazón al romperse.

" _Debo agradecerte, por leer mi historia, por entenderme, por no criticarme, por ser tan paciente conmigo, por soportarme, por quererme como en realidad soy, porque estoy completamente seguro que tu supiste como romper las barreras que me impuse. Y quisiera decirte algo que he descubierto en este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, en este tiempo en el que has leído mi historia. Yo… ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No me cierres! Yo…"_

Tsuna cerró el libro sin terminar de leer. Amargas lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas.

—Reborn…

— ¿Sí?

El de cabellos castaños levantó de golpe la vista. Y creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—No puede ser cierto…

Frente a él estaba alguien idéntico a como describían a Reborn en el libro, pero esta persona llevaba el uniforme de su escuela.

—No me has dejado terminar—Dijo la persona frente a él.

— ¿Eh?—Tsuna no sabía a qué se refería, las lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro. La persona le indicó el libro con un gesto y comenzó a acercarse.

— He venido aquí porque me he dado cuenta de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien. Y quiero que el resto de mi vida empiece ya porque quiero que la pases conmigo—La distancia era totalmente nula. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente unidos. El más alto llevó sus manos a la cara de Tsuna para limpiar sus lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Por qué? Dices… —Sonrió—Porque tú fuiste el único que me amó desde el principio.

Tsuna no pudo resistir por más tiempo y abrazó al contrario fuertemente siendo correspondido al instante, enterrando su cara en su cuello.

Eso le causó mucha ternura al más alto y le susurró al más bajo: —Vuelve a decir mi nombre. Di mi nombre otra vez, Tsuna.

Y entre hipidos por su llanto Tsuna le respondió.

—Te amo, Reborn.

—Yo también, Tsuna.


End file.
